


November 26: meet the fam.

by 96enox



Series: to a boy i love right now [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dinner would be so chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96enox/pseuds/96enox
Summary: at some point in a relationship, you usually have to meet his family.





	November 26: meet the fam.

_November 26_

“Why did we agree to do this?” Jihoon asks. He stands in front of the mirror, adjusting his hair. He turns to her with a frown, unable to get it right.

She laughs, getting up from his bed. Jihoon’s eyes settle closed as she fiddles with the pieces that won’t sit right. His hands tap rhythms on her waist; a habit he’s developed. She lightly smacks the sides of his face. “Because the boys want to do it. We’re lucky we’ve even delayed it this long.”

“But I don’t get why we _have_ to do it. We’re together all the time,” Jihoon whines.

“So it should be fine,” she chuckles. “Why are you so… agitated?”

“Because…” He lets her go and she wanders to the bed. “They want to see us do coupley things.”

“Okay.”

“And I don’t like coupley things.”

“Yes.”

“In public,” he clarifies.

She smiles a little. One of the issues that had cropped up was that Jihoon tended to put full stops after certain phrases that made her feel self-conscious about where they were in the relationship. It didn’t take long for her to learn that the only way to deal with things that bother her is to tell him. And now the man is better at elaborating.

“That’s fine. _I_ don’t expect anything; you know that. Why are you _actually_ nervous?”

Jihoon waddles towards her in that adorable way of his, right into her arms. She stares up at him. “I don’t know. It feels like you’re formally meeting my family or something,” he mumbles.

She chuckles, giving his stomach a quick peck before releasing him. But Jihoon catches her hands in his. “You’re panicking over nothing. The boys will be fine. It’ll be like we’re just hanging out for games night or going to play pool or hanging out in the studio.”

“Except now they’re _all_ going to be there _at the same time_.”

“Screw it. We’re going now,” she huffs. Jihoon’s been trying to get out of this dinner for weeks. Granted, she would have let him have his way except Seungkwan and Jeonghan cornered her in the halls and insisted on the dinner happening this weekend. She uses Jihoon as leverage to get herself to standing and tugs him after her.

“Gyu! Are you ready to go?” she calls as she scoops her wallet and keys off the counter.

Mingyu appears dressed in a blue satin button down and dark jeans. They’d collectively agreed to dress up a bit, but she hadn’t expected him to pull out his satin shirt.

“Where do you think we’re going? Some fancy restaurant?” Jihoon demands.

Apparently Jihoon hadn’t expected it either.

Mingyu glances down at his shirt. “Is it too much?”

She shoots Jihoon a disapproving look before going over to her boyfriend’s roommate and taking his hand too. “No, you look great. Jihoon’s just jealous that he didn’t put on his yellow shirt.”

Jihoon snorts. “I know you love that shirt, but I can’t wear it all the time,” he retorts.

“Seungkwanie will kill me if we’re late, so let’s argue about fashion choices another time.”

 

By the time they arrive, everyone has already gotten to her place. She can smell Seungkwan’s cooking from the elevator and can hear Soonyoung’s voice as soon as she opens the door.

Jeonghan has two drinks in his hand, seemingly on his way to the living room. He smiles. “There you guys are.”

“Noona!” Seungkwan calls. “Can you help me?”

She snorts. “What happened to not making me do any work?” she teases. She slips out of her shoes and drops her things at the edge of the counter top. Over Seungkwan’s shoulder, she peers at the food on the stove.

Behind her, she overhears Mingyu. “Why are you acting like you don’t know anyone here?” he demands. She glances back to see Mingyu push Jihoon further into the apartment. “Go.”

She watches Jihoon go into the living room. Seungcheol, who she’s now become acquainted to, tackles him while Hansol tickles his sides.

“Yah! Stop!” Jihoon laughs.

Seungkwan pulls her attention back. “Are you nervous?” He motions for her to clear space on the counter.

“No, but Jihoonie is,” she mutters. Seungkwan moves the pot off the stove. “I don’t know why. All of these people are his friends.”

“Yeah, but we’re together to properly acknowledge your togetherness. You know hyung doesn’t like this kind of stuff.”

She rolls her eyes as she calls the boys to eat.

It’s once they’re around the dinner table that it becomes apparent as to why Jihoon’s nervous. He sits stiff beside her for most of the main course. Every interaction between them has been scrutinized and caught by at least three pairs of eyes. The conversation remains light though, and she finds moments to catch his hand or brush his shoulders. To further avoid him being uncomfortable about unwanted PDA, she moves around the table. She sits with Hansol, talks with Wonwoo and Mingyu, and plants herself on Jeonghan’s chair between him and Seungcheol to ask how their visit to Seungcheol’s parents went.

Despite his awkwardness, Jihoon relaxes every time she returns to her seat next to him. After listening to her laugh with Mingyu and Soonyoung about some story or other, he realizes he just wants a cuddle. The next time she returns to her seat for dessert, Jihoon tugs her into his lap instead.

She stiffens, surprised by the action, but quickly relaxes into his chest. She settles back and Jihoon readjusts his grip around her waist to bury his face into the back of her neck. She smells how she always does, sweet and earthy.

The table has quieted immensely. “Jihoonie, I think you need to address it,” she whispers, bringing their intertwined hands up to cover her face.

Jihoon sits up straighter and narrows his eyes at them. “I like her, okay? So what?”

Mingyu snorts, holding his champagne flute up (because the man insisted on champagne this evening). “Here’s to you, hyung.”

The boys all raise their glasses in a mock toast, guffawing at Jihoon’s annoyed expression. She catches his pink tipped ears, likely from a mix of embarrassment and pride. She leans back, her head falling back onto his shoulder. “You’re getting soft, Lee Jihoon,” she mumbles.

“I know. It’s disgusting.”


End file.
